Hasta el Ocaso
by Mili-chan01
Summary: Era tiempo de irse y tiempo de despedirse. Ninguno de los dos quería pero por lo menos sabían que estarían juntos hasta el ocaso. Pequeño One-shot.


Hola! Soy Sapphire y esta vez les traigo un one-shot de una pareja de Pokémon que raramente se ve: Eevee y Pikachu (Kawaii desu!). Este Shipping (conocido como RevivalShipping) es de mis favoritos! Me gusta mucho, pero nunca veo ninguna historia en español L he leído pocas y es una verdadera lastima!

Como sea, les traigo este pequeño one-shot que pasa en el final de la Generacion Avanzada. Por cierto, tal vez haya uno que otro guiño al AdvanceShipping, ojala no se molesten.

Advertencia: No soy dueña de Pokémon ni de sus lindos personajes.

Hasta el ocaso

By Sapphire

El cielo se teñía de un bello naranja, el ocaso hacia su gran aparición y no era del todo glorioso. Esa tarde, sería una tarde bastante agridulce con un ocaso que anunciaría una despedida dolorosa y al mismo tiempo no tanto, puesto que no era un definitivo 'Adiós' sino un 'Hasta luego'. Eso no significa que las caras tristes no estaban presentes, al contrario, las caras trataban de ocultarse en una máscara muy conocida llamada 'Sonrisa' pero de todas maneras se sentía como que ya nada sería lo mismo.

Pensamientos seguían rondando por la cabeza de una castaña, pensamientos que compartía con su gran amiga y compañera, Eevee.

— Eevee, no dejo de pensar en que tal vez no sea bueno irme así y dejarlo – decía la chica de Petalburgo – es que…

El pequeño Pokémon miraba detenidamente como su entrenadora trataba de contener sus lágrimas, tal parece que esta partida le dolía más que nada a ella. A ella quien estuvo contenta toda la semana, haciendo bromas y sonriendo de esa bonita manera que solo ella sabía hacer.

Una pequeña lagrima rondo por la mejilla derecha de la muchacha, una lagrima que no supo contener y tuvo la necesidad de largar, al igual que necesita largar todos sus sentimientos.

— No es que no quiera ir a Johto, yo de verdad quiero ir y triunfar como la mejor coordinadora de todos los tiempos, pero…tú sabes. Todavía esta Ash – relataba la joven mientras abrazaba a su Pokémon con la mano derecha y se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas con la que quedaba libre. – No puedo negar lo que es cierto: a mí me gusta mucho. De todas formas sé que nunca va entender lo que siento y jamás lo sabrá porque me avergüenza decírselo. Soy una tonta –

Después de haber escuchado toda esa escena que su dueña había hecho, Eevee se puso a pensar en cómo sería todo ahora que May ya no viajaría más con Ash y los demás: sin dudas no será tan agradable como antes, ni estarán las mismas sonrisas ni las bromas ni las risas, tampoco jugara tanto como lo hace ahora con los Pokémon de los chicos y tampoco podrá jugar con Pikachu como siempre lo hace. Sus diminutos ojitos se abrieron al entender eso: ya no vera a Pikachu y eso se siente horrible, como el ataque más poderoso que podrían lanzarte en el medio de una Batalla. Ella jamás se lo admitiría a alguien pero sentía algo demasiado fuerte hacia la rata eléctrica. Él le había mostrado un nuevo mundo, lo conoce hace mucho, se porta muy bien con ella, casi siempre están juntos y están en las buenas y en las malas.

Algo parecido a lo que siente May con respecto al Entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

La criatura corrió y corrió como si quisiera escaparse de algo, pero no estaba segura de que, ella simplemente corría. En un momento de su corrida, encontró una especie de señal de color amarrillo y cachetes rojos: Pikachu.

El roedor la observaba con un tez de tristeza en su mirada, él también sabía que May y Max se iban a ir, su Entrenador se lo había comentado de una manera melancólica. Se acercó al Pokémon de tipo normal y quedaron frente a frente.

Solo se observaban y analizaban sus rostros, no querían hablar porque les parecía que sería una despedida mucho más sentimental y no querían romper en llanto cara a cara. El ocaso se acercaba más y más y ninguno de los dos quería que el reloj siguiera avanzando, lo único que les rondaba por la cabeza es lo mucho que deseaban quedarse así aunque sea por una eternidad.

Los gritos de sus Entrenadores hicieron que ambos dejaran de contemplarse.

— Con que aquí están ustedes dos – dijo el chico de la gorra roja. – el barco pronto zarpara y deben irse.

— Es cierto. Vamos, Eevee, debemos despedirnos de todos. – dijo sin ánimos la niña de Petalburgo.

El Pokémon tenía ganas de llorar como él bebe que fue hace un tiempo, no quería irse…no quería abandonarlo todo.

Su entrenadora estaba por levantarla del suelo cuando…

— ¡Pika! – grito el roedor para llamar la atención de la coordinadora, cosa que logro obtener. May miraba a la rata amarrilla sin entender que es lo que quería.

Pikachu se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…en un sentimental gesto de despedida.

Fue un abrazo sutil pero necesitado y aclamado por ambas partes, así que fue prácticamente mágico. Sus dueños miraban esa escena y sonrieron para tapar las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

Cuando el abrazo termino, May agarro a Eevee.

Pikachu esperaba a que ellas se fueran, pero Ketchum lo agarro y se fue de la mano con la bella chica de ojos zafiros que los esperaba a unos metros.

Y así fue como estos dos Pokémon estuvieron juntos hasta el ocaso…

Bien! Esta es la historia, se me hizo como triste pero bueno tenia ganas de publicar algo asi. Se que es corto, pero yo avise xD y por alguna razón vi necesario que los Pokémon no hablaran.

Les agradecería que me dejen reviews.

Sayonara

Sapphire


End file.
